crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Asia Cup!
The Asia Cup! is the ninth chapter of the Crush Gear Turbo manga. Plot summary It is minutes before the Asia Cup's individual category semifinals, and Kouya is busy practising in the waiting room while the rest of the Tobita Club are having their snack. Jirou and Lilika tell him to have a rest, with Lilika reminding Kouya of his participation in the group category. Kouya agrees and goes out of the room for a break. While he is sitting on a bench in the park, he swears to himself that he will never let Garuda Phoenix lose and will gain victory for the sake of Garuda Eagle. Shortly thereafter, Ming Wu shows up in front of Kouya and asks him for a talk. Ming Wu apologizes to Kouya regarding the previous incident and pleads him not to hate Wang Hu, in which Kouya states that he did not hate the Chinese boy. Ming Wu then reveals that Wang Hu is afraid of humans due to the killing of his foster tiger, and adds that while Wang Hu is cheerful and easygoing on the outside, he masks his fears by acting fierce in Gear Fights. The Chinese man starts to breaks down and worries that Wang Hu will lose control from his increasing fierceness. It later turns out that Ming Wu fakes his tears. He mentally taunts Kouya who is concerned over Wang Hu, thinking that the talk will dampen Kouya's spirits. As Ming Wu leaves Kouya, Takeshi is seen watching them from a distance. As the semifinals for the individual category between Kouya and Wang Hu is about to begin, Kouya is asked by Jirou and Kyousuke on his condition. Kouya replies that he is just thinking too much and that he realizes that he will fight with all his might similar to his brother. At the same time Wang Hu changes to his fierce self after Ming Wu places his palm to Wang Hu's face. During the first round, the Tobita Club is surprised to see that Garuda Phoenix is not using the Vanishing Drive attack. Kouya sees Wang Hu with a determined look; later, Garuda Phoenix uses the reverse move against Tigeraid and sends it out of the ring. Wang Hu starts to feel afraid after the battle, and Ming Wu is caught by the tournament officials when he is about to get the Chinese boy. In the beginning of the second round, Kouya approaches Wang Hu and asks him if he is afraid of Gear Fighting. The subsequent rounds witness no serious duels and both Wang Hu and Kouya enjoy themselves during the match. Eventually, Kouya is declared as the winner after he gains victory in two rounds. Later at the waiting room, Jirou starts to argue with Kouya on how the latter won the match until Lilika enters and tells the news that Ming Wu is arrested for making a huge bet on the Gear Fight. She also informs that Takeshi is the one who reported Ming Wu's doings to the police before she tells them to switch the television on. It is revealed that Takeshi is qualified to the finals along with Kouya, and during the interview, the former states that the defeat of Garuda Phoenix will be witnessed on the next day and that he will counter the Gear's Vanishing Drive for that purpose. Trivia * This chapter corresponds to episode 33 of the anime in terms of plot. * Ming Wu is referred to as "Mr. Wen" in this chapter when he is about to be arrested by the officials. Category:Manga chapters (Crush Gear Turbo)